


Honey Trap

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Clean Up Fellatio, Creampie, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Breast Play, M/M, Mind Break, POV First Person, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/F, male anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give me a moment to change into something more… comfortable…” A young woman seductively teases as she disappears behind a large archway, leaving me nervously waiting for her as I strip out of my clothing, ready to have an amazing night with a woman I had met online.</p><p>This is a story about a man who thought he was going to have a blissful night with a young woman he had met on an online dating site, but little did he know the woman had other plans for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Trap

“Give me a moment to change into something more… comfortable…” A young woman seductively teases as she disappears behind a large archway, the fancy hole in the wall serving as the entrance to her walk-in closet. I awkwardly wave goodbye as I gulp down the accumulating saliva inside my mouth. I was nervous, my hands still shaking uncontrollably as I hastily strip out of my formal clothing, gently placing my two-piece suit and tie onto a small chair resting alone in the corner of the large room. I still couldn’t believe what was happening; a beautiful young woman whom I had met on an online dating site has invited me to her home, a large maisonette resting glamorously on one of the most exclusive streets my town had to offer. 

“Are you ready?” I jump as the young woman’s seductive and whispered breath brushes against my neck, the faint smell of her perfume wafting into my nose. I was surprised that I hadn’t even notice the young woman appearing behind me, but that fear was soon replaced by lust as the young woman began stroking my body with her hands, rubbing all over my erogenous areas with her fingers as she teases my body. Afraid of destroying my precious first impression, I struggle out of her grasp to avoid her expert touch, landing onto the ground before her.

“I… uh… I….” I try to reply, but the only thing that managed to escape my mouth were a mixture of incomprehensible words and odd sounds. I was bewildered by her beauty; her luscious golden blonde hair gently cascading to the earth, her deep blue eyes that reflected the beauty of the sea itself, her alluring lips that could almost suck me into a pleasure filled abyss. I continue to admire her beauty, my eyes slowly drifting lower and lower as they rest onto her ample breasts hidden behind a thin black negligee. They were no larger than B-cups, but their shape and perfect curvature made up for their size. I couldn’t find the words to describe her; it was almost as if she was a doll crafted to perfection, her beauty and figure almost artificial. 

The young woman giggles as she watches me gawk at her body, my cheeks immediately flushing a deep red as I hastily avert my eyes from her stunning body. “It’s alright… look as much as you want.” The young woman whispers suggestively as she saunters over to me, my body growing warmer as she caresses my cheeks with her hands. The young woman proceeded to stroke my face, almost like I was a small animal, before directing my head to her, gently forcing me to look at her. I couldn’t tell what kind of face I was making, but it was most definitely an expression of lust and anxiety. 

Unable to withstand the heat building in my groin any longer, I pounce on the beauty before me. Using my body weight, I knock over the young woman onto the ground as my hands immediately reach for her chest, my fingers anxious to play with the twin mounds offered to them. The young woman moans sweetly as I begin my attack, my fingers rolling around her protruding and perky nubs as my hands caress her mounds. I grope her chest gently, her small hills fitting perfectly in my hands as I tease her wonderful spheres of arousal with my fingers, rubbing and squeezing her bags of flesh.

I bring my lips close to her breasts once I had grown bored of playing with them, gently nibbling her tiny tips before sucking and caressing them with my lips and tongue. The young woman moaned softly as my tongue brushes against her nips, the tiny, perky nubs almost twitching inside my mouth as I coat her gorgeous womanly bulges with my saliva. I gaze into her eyes, the deep shade of blue pulling me in as I lean in close for a kiss, my lips making contact as they press against her soft surface, before our tongues intertwine between our mouths.

“I can’t take it anymore…” The young woman moans as she crawls away from me, gently resting her body on the bed as she lies with her legs spread open. “Can you… put it in…?” The young woman shyly requests with bright red, embarrassed cheeks as she looks away from my eyes, spreading her lower lips with her fingers. I gulp, not prepared for her sudden counter-attack as I rise back to my feet, my hands reaching down to her lower set of lips as they poke and prod her sensitive skin. I gazed in awe at her beautiful flower, a small string of juice gracefully gliding down to the ground as gentle as a feather. The young woman moans softly with every shift in my actions, with every alternation in my foreplay. Once I was satisfied, I gently reached over to my own body, stroking my 6-inch rod to a full erection with my hands that were now soaked in her juices, before placing the tip against her entrance. 

I look into her eyes for confirmation, her nod acknowledging me as I gently sink into her body, my magnificent pole slowly disappearing into her walls. Although this wasn’t my first time with a woman, the warmth and tightness of her honey pot were stimulating enough to make me ejaculate instantly like a virgin with his first experience, the only thing holding it back being my pride as a man. I pant as I try to catch my breath, trying my hardest to delay my impeding orgasm as I prepare myself to continue, the young woman smiling and telling me to take my time. 

“Honey? Why are there men’s shoes on the doorstep?” A masculine voice calls out from the entranceway, my heart, and my hips, immediately coming to a screeching halt as the young woman locks her legs around my back, preventing me from escaping. She didn’t tell me she had a man, but the way he called out to her could only lead to one conclusion.

“I won’t let you go… Not when I finally caught you.” The young woman remarks with a hint of wickedness in her voice, my body pinned to her as my cock throbs inside her honey trap. The situation was too much for me, my heartbeats growing more and more rapid as the seconds tick by. I couldn’t free myself, her legs wrapped around me in such a way that escape was impossible. I can’t get caught here, not with my tiny soldier inside another king’s territory, inside another man’s woman. Maybe I could negotiate, or at least fight him off if need be, anything to save me from the trap I had fallen in.

“Where did those shoes even from fro- Who is that?” The man asks with pure curiosity as he opens the door to the room that I was making love to his woman in, my body in a panic as I prepare for the worst. I knew that I wouldn’t survive once I had seen him; the man’s bulging muscles looking like they were capable of tearing open a metal wall with brute strength alone. He didn’t have the most masculine of features, but his crew cut hair and scarred face made up for it.

“This is the man I was talking to you about, you know, from Finder?” The young woman casually introduces me as she pushes my hips in and out of her body with her strong legs, almost as if her man wasn’t standing right there watching us. 

“Is that right? I’m more surprised he fell for your trap… You are the personification of a black widow after all…” The man sighs as he begins to strip out of his own clothing, not a hint of anger in his voice. I was dumbfounded, does he not care that I am currently in his woman right now? Does he not feel betrayed? Although many questions flooded my mind, I was unable to let them flow out of my mouth. All I could do at that moment was stare in awe, and in fear, at the man, his rock hard abs and almost boulder-like pecs frightening. 

“Let me just get him ready…” The man remarks as he licks his finger, before gently placing it against my rosebud. I gasped in shock; surely he doesn’t intend to do what I think he is. Before I could retaliate, the man’s finger pushes past my sphincter and into my backdoor, his fingers aiming straight for my prostate. I unwillingly let out a small moan, his fingers expertly working my male G-spot as he sends me to a quick orgasm, my white cream flooding the hole of his woman.

“Ah! No fair! I wanted to make him come first…” The young woman complains as she pouts, the man sighing as he pulls his fingers out of my bum leaving me strangely empty and unsatisfied. I turn back to face him, wondering why he had done that to me, and why he stopped as suddenly as he started, a wave of embarrassment washing over me as I realise I was craving for my butt to be fingered.

“If you couldn’t make him come when I wasn’t around, you only have yourself to blame…” The man retorts as he unbuckles his trousers, letting his clothes fall to the ground as he reveals his half-erect shlong. I felt my member shrink in submission as the man’s 8-inch cock comes into full view, my 6-incher unable to compete with the might prowess of an alpha male. 

“Get me warmed up.” The man demands as he places his large rod on my head, his excessively large tip hovering above my eyes as the young woman leans over and licks his glans, pushing my head into her breasts as the two bodies lock me in place. With no hope left, I relax, remaining motionless as the couple has their way around me; the young woman’s spit dripping from the sides of her lips and splattering against my face, the occasional dollop of pre-cum dripping out of the man’s sword and onto my hair, the wet sounds of the young woman’s messy blowjob filling my ears. The many different stimulants bringing me to a painful erection, my rod aching from the orgasm I just had.

“Ooh, I just felt him get harder inside me.” The young woman giggles as the man pulls out of her mouth, moving away from our interlocked bodies as he stands at the foot of the bed, placing his enormous rod against my puckered hole. 

“Wait! Stop! I’ll do anything, you want me to go? I can leave right now if you want.” I beg for my precious virginity as the man laughs loudly, the vibrations coursing through his pole as it tickles my hole. Although my mind was strongly against this, I couldn’t say the same for my body, my lower body oddly wishing for something to fill it up.

“Leave? Why would we ever want to do that? What kind of hunter lets his prey run away? What kind of fisherman would throw a fish back into the sea?” The man laughs as he pushes forward slowly, his tip pulling the my hole open to an unnatural size, the new feeling sending great pain to my brain.

“Don’t worry… It’ll all be over soon…” The young woman coos as she strokes my head, almost like a mother with her child. “Once you get past the tip, it’ll feel great.” The young woman reassures as the widest segment of the man’s cock finally pushes pass my sphincter, the rest of his rod charging into my bum with one hard thrust. 

I screamed in pain, the feeling in my lower body far from pleasure as my lower abdomen grows numb. The man pants as he rests, the first thrust obviously too much for him as he stops to catch his breath, his member fully hilted inside me. 

“Is that all you got? You’re getting old aren’t you?” The young woman teases as she removes her legs from my back, stretching them over to hold onto the man’s more muscular bum. With an irritated snort, the man pulls out slowly, before ramming himself back into me, the force of his thrust causing my own flesh rod to slide out and back into his woman. 

“Aah~… That’s the stuff… Ram harder babe~…” The young woman moans as she starts pushing the man’s hips with her legs, encouraging him to thrust harder. His long erect pole slamming deep into my intestinal walls as the loud clash of our hips echo around the room, complementing the simultaneous screams of pleasure from the young woman as the force of the man’s thrusts pushes me deep into her inner chambers. 

“God… This one is tight… It was definitely worth the wait…” The man groans as he thrusts harder, the sheer force of his advances almost tearing my insides apart. It was a weird feeling, the pain from my ass and the pleasure from my dick mixing together into a mush inside my head, the man’s powerful rod and the young woman’s wet warmth creating a whole new divine feeling inside my brain. I had fallen into the sandworm’s trap, the spider’s web; I had fallen for it all, hook, line and sinker. The young woman never wanted me, she had only wanted my body… no it was the two of them that wanted my body. It was as this though passed through my brain, all resistance escapes my body. A sudden euphoria took over my body, the man’s large pleasure rod sending bolts of lightning through my body and creating massive pleasure inside my head. 

“More…” I moan as the young woman giggles, probably at the fall of my pride. I began to shake my lower body, to create more pleasure for both myself and for the couple, as I thrust my own hips against the rhythm the man was creating. The man groaned as he felt my hips start to slam back at him, my tightening ass probably giving him more pleasure. I could tell he was going to come soon, his throbbing cock and breathy pants obvious signs of an incoming orgasm.

“Are you close? Maybe we should keep this one… What do you think?” The woman asks the man before directing her question at me, my brain unable to respond with an intelligent answer as I scream out in an odd bliss. “I’ll take that as a yes.” The woman giggles as a low grunt is heard before a flood of warmth rushes into me, the man’s cream sending me to heaven as well as I come together with him, my own cream filling the young woman’s pie. 

“I guess we’re done… I need to return to my work. Clean me up.” The man commands as he pulls out of my dripping hole, presenting his spotted white cock to his woman and me as our two tongues stretch out of our mouths, rubbing and scrubbing the man’s rod. I was no longer able to think, my body succumbed to their promises of pleasure as I lick the man’s cum-soaked meat with glee, additional pleasure coursing through me as the taste of his cream and the occasional contact with the woman’s tongue arouses me. Once done, the man buckles up his trousers and prepares to leave, not even saying a word as his woman and I lock lips and as we mix and taste semen inside our mouths.

“We’re gonna have so much fun from now on…” The young woman whispers into my ears as the man leaves the two of us alone in their room, my stick still lodged inside the young woman’s walls as she pushes me back in for another round, the beginning of my new life.


End file.
